


[PODFIC] James Barnes' Therapy Socks

by miss_echidna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, knitting pattern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_echidna/pseuds/miss_echidna
Summary: He doesn't have a pattern, he has a loosely worked out set of instructions that seem to change every time.





	[PODFIC] James Barnes' Therapy Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [James Barnes' Therapy Socks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614473) by [historymiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss). 

> i knit. i stan james barnes. i podfic. it's rare that all the Hobbies come together like this. big thanks to historymiss for letting me have a go at this

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:04:31 
  * **File type:** MP3 (11 MB) 

### Hosting

  * Stream and Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1q3NMAvr9Ufhm5Q7xL2xiz6ozRDGwY7tP)

  



End file.
